The Prince of Daxam and the Last daughter of Krypton
by JonsQueen
Summary: sexy tale of kara (danvers) Zor el and Mon el of daxam.


NOT MRS MXZYPTLK

Kara could not stop thinking about that kiss, back when mon el was sick with the medusa virus. She had finally tricked mxzyptlk to spell his name backwards and rid him of this world. Now to do this she had to say some pretty shitty things to Mon el. She needed to talk to him, this mxzyptlk totally stole their moment away from them.

She hadn't realized It not until they were at the DEO and she was punching the shit out of the blocks in the basement. When Mon el said that her believing in him meant a lot, then she told him that basically she was jealous of him dating Eve. Kara's entire life she had waited, waited for love knowing she could never have that with a human man ….sex with a human man would likely break them in half….what she really had been waiting for was someone else like her…..she had been waiting for Mon el.

Had Dreamt that one day there would be another, the day she had saw him in that pod well, she felt like all her dreams could be possible.

Even though he was a total goof and hadn't a clue about earth….he made her happy ….so happy for the first time in ….forever….and she wanted him badly needed him. She needed to tell him that she didn't mean anything she had said to him when myzyptlk was here. She paced frantically through her apartment.

There was a knock at her apartment door.

"Knock Knock", she heard Mon el on the other side of the door.

Kara flew to the door, opened it to see Mon el standing there handsome in a blue button down, with perfectly fitted jeans, but he looked sad

 _Oh Rao He is so Beautiful._

"Hi" Mon el said, grasping his hands together fidgeting.

"Hi" Kara said back, her cheeks flushed at the thought of how much she loved him and how she wanted him, NEEDED to feel his touch

"Can I…?" Mon el gestured to inside her apartment. She nodded yes, stepping back to let him in.

"Thanks….so I just wanted to let you know that your ..ah your awesome you out-tricked the most cunning intergalactic trickster, and did it your way … _without_ violence. Which I never should have doubted because you're well you're you."

"Thanks" Kara said blushing. _MMhmm he smells so intoxicating._

"I also wanted to say, I'm sorry." Mon el apologized looking down at the floor. Then he looked into her eyes.

"For acting like an ass. I've been giving it a lot of thought and I have realized …"

Mon el stepped closer to her, Kara's throat was closing up she swallowed.

"That you are my Kryptonite." Mon el's dark eyes looking straight into hers.

"Me?" she exhaled the breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

Mon-El looked down at the floor again. "No, I mean my feelings for you," he admitted.

"I've never felt like this about anyone in my life I mean. .. " he confessed visually exasperated, He turned around and started using his hands to explain his feelings.

"I didn't even know there were this many feelings to even be had and I guess well my emotions I guess they made me kind of crazy." He nervously placed his hands in his jean pockets, kicking at the her wood floors and she smiled brushing the hair from her face.

 _Aww he was so cute like this._

They both laughed nervously.

She said, "yea I totally get it." She walked over to him, it's as though she couldn't bear to be too far away from him.

"Anyway," he said, "I am really glad you're okay, and I am really, really happy that you didn't marry that guy."

"Yea me too," she smiled.

"Anyway I'll get.." he sighed. "I'll get out of your hair." As he tucked his chin to his chest and started walking to the door. She stepped in front of him abruptly blocking him from taking another step.

"Wait don't go yet." She said and as she lifts her head up his lips were 5 inches from hers, placing her hands on his chest to stop him. She smiled she loved how he was learning these silly new earthly phrases. _Oh God, his chest is nice, firm._ Kara licked her lips.

 _Mon el felt like he had to say more.._

" I get that you were upset that I wasn't listening to you and I …I tried really, really, really hard to listen to you this time. And I heard that you…you don't think that we belong together and I respect that…I"

she interrupted him and leaned her lips closer to his.

"No Mon el …Mxy wasn't the only one I tricked. I didn't mean it I just said it so you would let me go, to protect you, and beside he could have been listening so .." she smiled shrugging and walked around him to the couch, being so close was making her loose her focus.

"Wait so you didn't mean any of the stuff that you said?" Mon el asked shocked, with some relief in his voice.

"Well, the first bit about your infuriating male ago, that part I meant." She giggled.

"Okay, Okay," he said stepping closer to her and a smirk appeared on his face.

"but the second part about us not being a match…I didn't mean that." She whispered.

"Wow." He said quietly, realizing it was all a trick she smiled, oh boy was he relieved.

"No you're Good." He chuckled with admiration. _How he would love to take that white sweater off her now. Show her just exactly how he felt._

Then there was silence between them and with his super fine hearing abilities…Mon el could hear her heart beating thudding in her chest, her neck was flushed.

"Well then," Mon el dared to step closer, now that he had her he wasn't ever going to let her go. "You got rid of mxy…"

"I did." She said barely audible except to his ears.

"That means nothing is stopping us." He said huskily

Kara shook her head, "Nope. Nothing. Is stopping is us." Her voice stuck in her throat he was so close again and getting closer, his dark eyes were dilated full of desire and she could smell his daxamite scent emanating from his skin. Only a scent that she could smell, and it made her body heated. Their noses almost touching if she leaned forward she could kiss him. Mon el looked longingly into her light blue eyes.

_Cliff hanger :) I know I am such a tease.


End file.
